Recent advancements in wireless communications require radio frequency (RF) receivers to support a wide dynamic range of analog input signals. Digital step attenuators (DSAs) are widely used in RF receivers with wideband and multiband applications to reduce the power of analog input signals without substantially changing the waveforms. The attenuated input signals are then input to other components in RF receivers, which are protected from the initial power of the analog input signal. A DSA is an analog attenuator whose attenuation is controlled digitally, and can be integrated within an associated RF receiver or external to ft. Due to the high dynamic range of analog input signals received by RF receivers, some DSAs struggle to support a wide signal bandwidth and amplitude range. Further, some DSAs enable a large range of attenuations and support large output signal swing but exhibit non-linearity and high noise figures.